


Take a Snapshot (If It Makes You Feel More At Home)

by hopespym



Series: winterhawk mandatory fun day [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Photographer, Clint Barton is an Avenger, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: “You know this is basically soft porn, right?”“Well maybe some of this is for my personal collection, you wouldn’t know.”Clint turned and gave him a grin, and Bucky blushed and looked back down at his camera, desperately wishing he could take back what he had just said.Bucky inhaled a deep breath and sighed before he stood, switching his camera on and nodding towards one of the machines, “Top off.”For the Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day





	Take a Snapshot (If It Makes You Feel More At Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for photographer Bucky, don't mind me.
> 
> I've had this prompt all week but then I forgot I was actually meant to write it so this is unedited, any mistakes are my own and I apologise.

“You know this is basically soft porn, right?”

Bucky kind of couldn’t believe that he had actually managed to book this.

He was trying to keep himself calm and had been trying since he had first gotten the confirmation email, but holy hell it was actually happening, and now Clint Barton (motherfucking  _ Hawkeye _ ) was standing in front of him looking around the room with curiosity.

Curiosity because the place that Bucky had managed to book for this was a fucking laundromat.

“Well maybe some of this is for my personal collection, you wouldn’t know.”

Clint turned and gave him a grin, and Bucky blushed and looked back down at his camera, desperately wishing he could take back what he had just said.  _ You’re not friends, this is just for some PR and they picked you because you’ve managed to work with and not kill Tony Stark. _

Bucky inhaled a deep breath and sighed before he stood, switching his camera on and nodding towards one of the machines, “Top off.”

With a smirk, Clint lifted himself off the table he had been lounging on with a stretch and Bucky clambered to snap a quick picture. His movements slowed deliberately, as if he was suddenly aware of the camera trained on him.

He moved over to the machine and hit the button to open it with ease and man, when Bucky had agreed to do this photo shoot he didn’t realise how hard it would be to not get a boner. Holding up the camera and trying to get some new angles he tried to focus more on what he needed to get, rather than the abs (holy mother of abs) that were being generously shown on display.

Bucky moved closer and got a shot of Clint’s hand and arm reaching to hold the door open, getting part of his jaw on display with his other hand holding the shirt close to his very naked chest. If that became one of Bucky’s favourites from the shoot, only he would know.

“Want my pants off?”

Blinking up from the camera, Bucky nodded minutely, “Just go to where you’re comfortable.”

He heard a huff of laughter but quickly focused back on the camera. 

Working with Clint was nothing like working with Tony. Whilst Tony had everything pre-organised and all Bucky needed to do was show up, take like five photos and leave, with Clint was easy going and happy to take any instruction from Bucky.

After taking off his pants and socks and putting them in the machine as well, not that they were gonna use it, just for the looks, he hopped onto one of the machines in the middle of the room and turned and smiled at Bucky.

The camera dropped away from his hands a bit and Bucky found himself smiling back before shaking himself out of the moment. He didn’t even really  _ know _ this guy, and this guy, this  _ Avenger _ , didn’t know him basically at all.

“Get what you need?”

A low hum, “Maybe. I might get a couple shots of your back when you stretch though, that’ll be one to get attention.”

“Not for your personal collection?”

Bucky didn’t reply for a moment but then shrugged and smirked to himself,  _ if Clint can be a cocky shit, so can he. I mean, it’s not like they’re gonna see each other again _ , “Nah, I’ve already got my favourites picked out, tucked away in here.”

He tapped the side of he head with a wink as he walked over to Clint with more confidence than he felt and started to put him into position, turning him around so Clint’s back was to him and bringing his arms up.

Clint didn’t reply and Bucky didn’t bother saying anything else, poking and prodding and trying to get the right lighting for the muscles on Clint’s back to really pop and fuck, he was so so much hotter than he had any right to be.

“That comfortable?” Clint nodded and Bucky merely told him to stretch back and damn, this was way hotter than he had intended it to be. Maybe he was gonna need to file it away for later.

Moving around Clint’s still body, Bucky took several different snaps, including ones of his fact and chest. He moved away and leaned against one of the machines, “Okay, I think we’ve got it.”

“Awesome, didn’t wanna complain but man, it was starting to get cold.”

Bucky rolled his eyes with a smile and started flicking through the first few photos he had taken where Clint had been clothed and showing off his skills. One he was doing a handstand on a machine, in another he was lifting himself up using only one of the pipes and so on.

“How’re they looking?”

“Good. You look like a complete show off, but that’s something we can play on.”

“It’s all part of my charm.”

Laughing and looking to where Clint had now joined him, hand against the machine and learning over Bucky to catch a glimpse of the photos, Bucky raised an eyebrow, “What charm?”

Making a wounded noise, Clint pushed himself off the machine and fell in front of Bucky, taking the camera from his hands. And if he almost dropped it, Bucky might have been too focused on his biceps to notice.

“C’mon, don’t play coy.”

“Do you even know what that word means?”

Clint shrugged, happy smile on his face, “Let yourself be charmed, Mr. Barnes.”

With a snort and a coy look Bucky took the camera back from Clint and walked over to slide it back into his bag before straightening up and looking at Clint, hand on the door to leave, “Not this time Mr. Barton.”

  
  


Bucky wasn’t really expecting to ever run into Clint again.

Sure, he’d been hired back as a photographer for the other Avengers after that, the success of the previous photo shoot had done  _ wonders _ for Bucky’s career. 

Which was good for Bucky because he was honestly another lost paycheck away from giving up completely. 

People seemed to really like seeing the Avengers in everyday places though, so far added to his collection was Black Widow on the farm, Iron Man at the beach, and currently Bucky was shooting Captain America at the grocery store.

“Just hold up the can a little higher-yeah, yeah that’s perfect.”

He quickly snapped the picture and let out a little hum as he pulled it away and had a quick peak, smiling up at Cap ‘Just Call Me Steve’, “Should almost be done, we might just revisit the frozen section.”

Steve nodded and opened his mouth to reply but before he could he was cut off by the door opening and closing with someone else replying, “Gonna put his assets to use? It’s the only reason Tony keeps him around, you know.”

A strange strangling sound came out of Steve but Bucky just looked towards Clint, “Something important bring you here, Mr. Barton?”

He shrugged, “Something, yeah. Oh, Steve, Coulson wants to see you. Something about something, I stopped listening about halfway through.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve checked to make sure Bucky got everything he needed before he left, leaving Clint and Bucky alone.

The door had only just closed when Clint came and sad beside Bucky, once again looking at the pictures as Bucky clicked through them, humming in approval at some of them and recognising where some edits would need to be made.

He looked up when he realised Clint hadn’t said anything more, “Something I can help you with?”

“How about dinner?”

“Dinner?”

Bucky couldn’t help the way the word come out flat because, alright. This was an Avenger. Clint Barton. Hawkeye. What the hell did he want with Bucky?

Even though he was (a little bit more than) confused, he couldn’t help but notice the way the man seemed to shrink in on himself, just in the slightest and he hurried to amend his words, “I mean-I’d really like that I just-Why?”

Clint shrugged and looked around the store instead of Bucky, “Thought it’d be fun.”

He huffed and nudged Clint with his shoulder, “I’d  _ love _ to go out to dinner with you.”

The way Clint grinned at him, you’d thought Bucky had found the cure for cancer or something along the likes of that. Bucky found himself grinning back before he let out another huff of laughter,

“Maybe you can show me some of that charm this time.”


End file.
